It's only the beginning
by Georgia-Melissa
Summary: The second in the 'Georgia Hanna' series. Georgia gets life changing news, but could an injury get in the way?


**I live with my mum in Holby city. We get along very well together even though she works every day. She always takes me wherever I need to go, whether it is a gymnastics competition or a dance show. I love her lots even though I haven't really known her long! She works at Holby ED and sometimes i go and sit in her office with her to keep her company, because she has a lot of boring paper work to do, being clinical lead, so i know everyone who my mum works with! One day though, I was at school in PE, playing netball, and I tripped and fell, landing really badly on my knee, again. It really hurt and I couldn't get up so in the end, miss had to call an ambulance because there was nothing else she could do. Obviously, I knew Dixie and Jeff, the paramedics, and Dixie was like: "Oh, hello chick, i didn't expect it to be you darling, we'll make you a bit more comfortable and then we'll get off and then call your mum" and I was like 'no, its fine i don't want her panicking'. Fair enough. Miss asked if I needed somebody to go to the hospital with me, but I said no because I knew the paramedics very well because they work with my mum and that my mum would already be at the hospital when I got there. Why did the journey to the hospital feel like it took forever? It was awful and I was in a lot of pain. However i was slightly used to it because this had happened to me a few weeks ago, when I first met my mum? When I got to the hospital, guess who was out there ready to take the patient (me) in? My mum, Zoe. I think she was just as surprised to see me as I was. I think she didn't want to treat me, for obvious reasons, she got Dr Ashford and Rita to treat me, and she was my relative, not my doctor. After a lot of tests and scans, they concluded that I had ever so slightly dislocated my knee, but I had torn my cartilage. They quickly popped my knee back in place (which hurt- a lot) and bandaged it up and then put it in a plaster cast. My mum said she would leave me in the safe hands of her workers as she had some important work to be getting on with. They gave me some crutches to walk with because my leg was stuck, unable to move, inside a sweaty, solid cast. It was quite difficult at first, but then I got the hang if it! I was able to go to the other end of the room without Rita helping me. But as i was on my way back, I collapsed. With a thud. I was immediately rushed back into resus and my mum got sent for. That is how bad it was. I came back round within five minutes and they asked me questions like have I been witnessing blackouts or dizzy spells? Have legs been going floppy or giving way? I said yes, so they took my blood pressure to reveal that it was quite low, potentially dangerous, so they attached me to a drip. They also examined my legs more to see any more damage. Luckily, it was only because I use them a lot, so I just had to rest them for a while. I had to be kept under obvs for the next 48 hours to be clear. I had nothing better to do, so I went to sleep. The good thing was that i was fine. When I woke up, my mum was there with a letter in her hand addressed to me. I got quite excited and as I opened it I got the shock of my life! It was a letter from my grandma, Lucy Raine, who was the principal of the national academy of dance in Australia. The letter read that recently in my latest dance show, she was actually in the audience and thought that I deserved a place in the academy! I was so excited! My dreams were finally becoming true! My mum was so happy for me. The following day, I got discharged. My mum was in her office on the phone to my grandma. She explained about my injury and said it would be a good 3 months before I could start. She said that it was fine and that she couldn't wait. I got to stay in the hospital for the rest of the day. I got to help Tess for the day. Obviously I couldn't do any complicating stuff, but I did get to strap up someone's broken finger which was fun. But, disastrously, I got a really bad pain in my knee and I could even put in down on the floor. Tess didn't think it was normal, so she took me to a cubicle and took the cast off. There was a lot of swelling to my knee area so she sent for Dr Ashford again. They took me straight to X-ray to find any more damage. There was, it was dislocated again. They think that it was when I collapsed because I went down with a big bang. They yet again had to put it back in place and alert my mum, who came back over to me! I did feel a bit sorry for her though as she did have work to do. But it can't be helped can it? They said that it will keep dislocating if i am not careful because it has been done so badly. They gave me a support bandage to wear whenever i was doing sports, just to be on the safe side. I had it all re-plastered and started again. I spent the rest of the day in my mum's office on my laptop! I love my mum loads and I will miss her when I leave for Australia.**

(3 months later)  
I went back to the hospital to get my cast took off 2 weeks ago and then I went through a week and a half of rehabilitation, to strengthen my knee. I am so glad I am able to dance again after all of this. It is tomorrow that I am off to Australia to the national academy of dance and I am really nervous and I'm also upset about leaving my mum behind on her own. But it's my dream and this opportunity will only happen once so I have to take it.  
My mum is one sneaky person, when I came home from school on Friday; she had arranged a party for me to leave off on. She had invited all of my school friends, some of my favourite teachers and some of the doctors and nurses from the hospital. I was so happy, but also really sad. In fact, halfway through i went into my bedroom and lay on my bed and cried. It was horrible. My mum came and found me and said to me: " Come on Georgia, this is your dream, this has been your goal in life, and now you have the opportunity. I'll be fine and you know that. Yeah, it'll be weird at first but I'll get used to it, and you've only been around for a few weeks, and so will you. And in a years' time, well not even that, you will come back home for the summer. I love you more than anything in this world and don't forget that at all. We can still talk to each other so it isn't like I won't ever hear from you again and you'll have grandma there for comfort. Now come on chick, it's your party!"  
So with her words in mind, I went and joined the party. At six o'clock, my mum drive me to the airport and I said my sad goodbyes and off I went to Australia I live my dream.

The following morning I arrived in Australia and my grandma had come to meet me from the airport. I had only briefly met her before so I was a little weary. But within the ten minutes it took to get to the academy, we were both fine. The first term had stated 6 months ago, so I was quite late,(and if it wasn't for my injury, I'd probably have joined earlier) the second years were already in lesson, when me and my grandma, whom we have to call miss Raine, walked through the door. Everyone stopped and turned to look at me, it was pretty scary. Miss Raine asked Tara to look after me. Tara seemed a really nice girl who was extremely kind. I got to share a room with her as well which was a good thing because I didn't want to end up with people that I didn't know! I got to start my classes that afternoon, after I had had the morning to settle in a bit and get a tour off of Tara!  
I found some of the moves quite hard because I had only come from a small dance school, but I got some help from Miss Raine which was fine. At the end of the lesson, Tara and I had to stay behind. I felt a bit nervous because I thought we did something wrong. Panic over! It was because she wanted Tara to give me some extra coaching, to catch up with standards. It didn't take that long and by next lesson, I was doing brilliant! I was so pleased with myself and in one of the lessons Miss Raine was looking very carefully at us because we had a production coming up so she needed parts. The play was about 2 people who had just become friends and who went on an adventure together. So the girls she casted as lead were Tara and ME! I was so happy with myself I just couldn't believe it. The only problem with this kind of thing is that, people might find it unfair because obviously Miss Raine is my grandma. But she made it very clear that it isn't because I'm her granddaughter it was because I have potential, I am new and I have made a new best friend, and she wanted to see what I'm like doing a solo. Either way, I was so happy! On the other hand it was hard work. I rang my mum to tell her good news and she was so happy and she said that she would come and see the show! I couldn't wait. I think I joined the academy at the wrong moment. War. Between the first and second years. They had already had a dance off and a flour bomb session. But now, it was a party. We second years had a party and then the first years had a party somewhere else and tried to outsmart us. Grace, who I was getting friendlier with, gave Tara some orange juice that made her extremely hyper and weird. It was in an attempt to make her less serious. It ended up with her leading me outside, which was weird, and trying to dance with me. Well, it resulted with her throwing up, so I pulled her up and sat her down against the wall. I think we timed it wrong, because Miss Raine was coming up the stairs at that moment. She came and sat down with us and spoke to Tara because she wasn't acting 'the best she could.' They bond really well together and it was quite a nice moment! Me and Miss Raine had one side of Tara each and helped her back inside to our room safely. She kissed me goodnight and went back to sort the rest of the second years out! We went straight to bed, ready for the next day!

(2 months later)  
The production was only a week away and the end of second year was only 2 and a half weeks away! So far it was going really well and it was beginning to come together very nicely. It was the day of the dress rehearsal so we had all gathered in the theatre ready to practice. It was going fine until I collapsed again. I was only knocked out for a few moments so luckily I didn't need to go to hospital again. I couldn't join in with the rest I the production for now; I got to watch it all from a member of the audiences' perspective. I was fine now, but Miss Raine had me under lock and key, to make sure I was able to perform next week. I said I would and that my mum was coming to watch me! She was over the moon herself!  
A week later the production came. I was really excited. Before we went on stage, I and Tara did our friendship shake, which was a sign for good luck. Basically, it's a high five, pull the hands down with our other hand put it around the others waist and spin around! And on with the show! I think it went brilliantly and Miss Raine did too! My mum was allowed to come backstage afterwards, being Miss Raine's daughter, so she immediately gave me a hug. It was the best feeling ever, and I cried. I introduced mum to Tara and once we had all gone outside, my mum and her mum got talking and they said that during the summer break, the Webster family will take a holiday to England and stay with us for a week! We were so excited and we started jumping up and down madly!  
The only thing was, Miss Raine spoke to my mum about me collapsing last week, I don't know exactly what happened because they both went into Miss Raine's office to talk. When she finally came out, she had that I had to home now, and finish second year early because there was some underlying problem somewhere, and that I had I go to hospital to be checked out. I said my goodbyes to my classmates and off I set back off to England.

Once back in England, I went straight into Holby City ED. Dr Ashford checked me over again and I was hooked onto a monitor all day to keep track of me. It was pretty scary. They said that all it is is a pressure thing and that I was overworking. They had two options for me:  
1) stop dancing altogether  
2) take it easy and don't overwork myself  
I bet you can guess which one I chose? Number two because I am not getting this far in my dream to let it fly out the window. The good thing was that I had to stay in for 48 hours again to make sure and the I can go home. I was glad because it was only a week away until Tara came and I was dead excited. But I was also really excited to see all my old friends again, because even though I physically can't see them, I still keep in touch with them, and even though Tara is one of my best friends, all my old friends are still to! I had a big reunion party, it was amazing. I have really missed everyone and I only have a month and a half to be with them, so I am going to spend it wisely.

Yesterday, Tara came with her family!  
I was so happy and she got the chance to meet all of my friends. We spent the rest if the day in the shopping centre with was such fun! Then we went on a little tour, and me and my mum took her to some places in our town. We even went to the hospital to meet everyone there. That bit was quite funny! They asked for a demonstration of some dances, so we showed them our production piece, it went extremely well, until the end bit... Tara tripped and fell over, landing on me, making fall over, and we landed in a heap of the floor! We went with such a thud! However, I had pain in my wrist and Tara had a small pain in her ankle. Oh dear I thought, what a disaster. Even though we said we were fine, because we were in the hospital, they had to check us out. Great. But it wasn't so bad; it was only a sprained wrist and a sprained ankle, phew! They bandaged us up and told us to go careful and just laughed. Fair enough.

The whole holiday had gone ridiculously quick. Tara had gone back to Australia and I was making the most of the time with my mum and my 'friends'. My closest friend, Bethany, was still my closest bestest friend ever, but she said that some of my other friends said it was pointless being friends with somebody who you can hardly see. I was like whoppy do.  
But that dreaded time soon came around, time to go back to Australia again. I said goodbye to my friends again and then my mum drive me to the airport again. She checked me all in and then we had to say goodbye again, it was bad enough the first time around, but now it is even worse and I don't know why. I just didn't want to leave her again after I had just come back. I just stood there hugging her, crying on her shoulders lots. There became a point I had to stop and go, but that feeling was awful, I felt like my heart had torn in two. I just so wanted to get there and for the rest of the term go fast so I could return home. On the other hand I wanted to stay at the academy for a very long time, with my grandma who I have only just properly got to know, who I have made a bind with.


End file.
